In Another Time
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: "Take this moment that has passed. Reverse the clock. Undo it." Simple words, but when used in an attempt to recapture a missed opportunity they cause the clock to turn back and give Prince Ben some serious de-ja-vu. But it's not going like his dreaming glimpses of his passed life make it seem.
1. Not New and a Bit More Than Alrming

The fairy girl was not what he had expected. In retrospect, none of the Isle kids were. He had seen Maleficent and had acknowledged that she wasn't an unfortunate person to look at, but her daughter? The moment he locked on to her green eyes, set in a  
face made of porcelain with her full pouty lips, he was done.

"This is a momentous occasion."

Audrey was two steps out the door of his heart. He'd read their files, which had beentransferred and in his anxious hands before the proclamation had even been a fully formed thought in his head. So, whenMal pursed her lips as they're eyes met, the princess  
was nothing more than a fading after thought. He paused, brain ceasing all higher function as his more basic nature took over.

Then Mal had pulled her hand back and he was snapped out of his revery. "This is a momentous occasion. Today is the day when our two peoples begin to heal."

She snickered and had his undivided attention, again. "Or how about the day that you show four peoples where the bathrooms are."

He smirked and made sure to catch her gaze as he moved in front of her. "Was that a little over the top?"

She smiled, making his heart skip a bit and dropped her eyes in a shy way he wasn't expecting. "A bit more than a little bit, yeah."

He laughed, momentarily forgetting that anyone else was there. Most especially, his girlfriend. His whole frame of vision was solely encompassed by her mischievous eyes and button nose.

"Well, so much for my first impression."

She snorted and he knew, in that moment, she had stolen his heart. Audrey cut in, then. Her usually revery of his standing as prince being replaced by open hostility. "He's the crowned prince, soon to be king, as well as my boyfriend. Get it?"

Mal raised an eyebrow and passed a quick look to Jay over her shoulder. "Got it."

Audrey scrunched up her nose in an obvious show of snark. "Good. Benny-boo, shall we show them in?"

Ben was stunned momentarily by the girl at his side. She narrowed her eyes at Mal as she lifted his arm around her shoulder and steering them to the school. After the annitialshock wore off he cut her a disapproval glance and changed their embrace so  
her armwas less intimately wrapped around his at his side.

After leaving them with Doug, he gave Audrey a vague excused and made his way to his study. Once behind the door, bolted to avoid intrusion, he groaned. There was something coming alive inside him. It was an unrecognisable force with a mind and intentions  
all its alone.

"I may be in over my head." He ran a hand through his hair and tried shake the vision of her sparkling eyes out of his head. "Definitely in over my head."

He had been dreaming of this day for longer than he could remember. Seeing those eyes in person had been all could think about since his father had been coerced into allowing his proclamation. It had been better than he had thought.

Every detail had been the same, except for Audrey. She'd been acting off since the that morning. She was less demur than she had been just the day before. She even gone so far as tokick him when he'd gotten lost in the purple haired fairy's eyes repeatedly.

"Huh. That may prove to be problematic."

* * *

A/N: This has been kicking around in my head for awhile. Hope you enjoyed the intro. Sorry it's short. The pairings will be are the best. Thanks for reading. Much love.


	2. Something Is Definitely There

Mal looked gorgeous. She was a vision of mesh and leather, standing before him. She seemed anxious under his awestruck scrutiny.

"I finally understand the difference between pretty beautiful."

Her shy acceptance of his compliment was what thrust him from his slumber. He groaned at the loss of the dream. He was always seeing her when he closed his eyes, whether during a quick power nap during counsel meetings or when he was asleep in the comfort of his own bed. She was quickly invading all his senses, and he wasn't upset in the least.

He sighed, burying his head into his pillow, willing the pleasant vision to call him back. Unfortunately, his alarm clock blared from his nightstand. Growling, an odd reaction he'd been prone to use since his own Beast woke at the villain kids arrival, he sat up and shut it off.

"Prince Ben."

He huffed and flung back against his mattress. "Yes, Lumiere?" He dreaded the message the valet had brought. "Please don't tell me she's here, again?"

The older man made his way in with an unimpressed sniff. "She is your girlfriend, sir. Until that matter is put passed us, she is well within her rights to walk with you to class."

"I don't want to breakup with Audrey, Lumiere." He chewed his thumbnail in thought before asking, "do I? I mean, I still like her."

"Of course, your highness." He chuckled at Ben's clear frustration. "Shall I set out coffee and muffins?"

Ben threw his comforter off and swung around to set his feet on the floor. "No. Just have Mrs. Potts prepare me a thermos. I have to do some investigating. The head of the art department is bothering me to get the miscreant who's tagging lockers into the program."

"So, you will going out the back entrance to try to corner the fetching little dark fairy." The servant nodded and cocked a devious brow, flicking a hand lazily toward the laptop open on the desk. "I'm old, sir, not dead."

Ben blushed, immediately striding over to close the device and hide the ID photo on the schools website he'd left open the night before. Embarrassed and confused, he dismissed Lumiere to notify Audrey she'd missed him. He dressed quickly, thanked Mrs. Potts for his coffee and ducked out of the kitchen's service entrance. The sedan was waiting just outside the side entrance of the main gate and he was quick to slide into the back seat so they could be on their way.

The light blue limo Audrey's parents allowed her to have access to while at school was still idling at the main entrance as he chanced a glance up the drive. "Did we make it safely, sire?" The driver had quickly caught onto the prince's tactics, and seemed to find them as amusing as the rest of his father's staff. "Very good, sire."

"I'm not avoiding her." The driver hummed in understanding. "I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind right now and she doesn't need my problems in addition to her own."

"Of course, Prince Ben. But, if you will excuse my candour, what problems does a princess raised with all the comforts of Auradon have?"

"There's the inherent expectations of royalty and living up to the rolls set before us."

"Well, there is that." The driver was silent for a moment before adding, "has she ever really seemed burdened by such things, sir?"

"I suppose not."

Ben practically jogged onto the school grounds, having ducked out of the car before it could fully stop. "Jay!" The boy in question paused, apprehension in his eyes. "How are you doing, bro?"

Jay looked as uncomfortable at having been addressed by the term as Ben had felt using it. "Yeah, I'm good, I guess." He shifted the pack on his shoulder and tried to hide a rather large bolt of fabric from Ben's curious gaze. "Did you need something, your highness?"

"Ben is fine." The other boy snorted. "Can I ask why you're heading back in the direction of the dorms?"

Jay said, "sure." Turning around, despite having given consent to inquiry, he quickly moved down the hall and away from the prince.

"Huh." Ben squinted in the direction the boy from Isle had been coming from. "Isn't home economics in that wing?"

Jay was gone, though. Ben considered investigating further, twisting his Beast signet ring in thought. It hadn't felt right on his finger over the last week since the arrival of the villain kids. He found himself removing it every time he was feeling anxious under Audrey's ever increasing scrutiny.

Then there was Audrey. Apart from the change in him, the dreams and his confusion with how to manage his feelings towards Mal, she was almost an entirely different person. Her kind smiles all but soured when she would catch him observing the new members of the student body. Chad, fickle as he was, was even at odds with how to act around the girl.

"I don't understand your obsession with her." He was shaken out of his pondering by the very girl in question. "I understand that your mom faced the Beast and he turned out to be a handsome prince, but my parents? With my parents the evil fairy was just the evil fairy."

Ben was distracted momentarily, not sure what had caused Audrey's current dark mood before he realised where his wandering had lead him. He was standing in front of the "long live evil" defaced locker of the little fairy. He couldn't even imagine what the scene had riled up in the usually cheery daughter of Aurora.

"My fell in love with my dad. She didn't face him down." He wanted to expand on the slip, but felt it wasn't a battle worth fighting in retrospect. "Mal isn't Maleficent."

"Close enough." He squinted his eyes as the conversation happening now blurred and bled with one of the many dreams plaguing him. "Villains don't change."

He felt the corners of his lips pull up into a hopeful smile, "I think you're wrong about them." Subconsciously he pulled his signet ring off and put it in his pocket. "Especially about her. I think she's going to surprise everyone."

"But not you?"

He cocked his head curiously as she rolled her eyes. "Why would it surprise me? I'm the one who believes in her. I believe in them."

Audrey glowered at him before her face smoothed and the pretty smile he remembered graced her face. "Sure, Benny-Boo." She grasped his hand and pulled him toward their home room. "Maybe we should make it a wager?"

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

He furrowed his brow as if in thought before shaking his head. "Nope. Nothing to bet on. I'm right."

Audrey's hand felt like a foreign object in his the whole day. He found his own hand gravitating to his pocket, his signet ring, whenever he laid eyes on Mal. He attempted to engage her in conversation more than once throughout the day but Audrey had become familiar with the warning signs in the week that she'd been ditched so he could do just that.

"Chad!" He ushered the boy to the side of the lecture hall after their History of Knighthood and Chivalry class. "I need you to flirt with Audrey."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ben knew the request should feel wrong and that he should definitely not be entertaining the thought. Still, there were many things appealing about passing Audrey off onto Chad, especially when one considered her ever maddening change in character. To his credit, Chad seemed sceptical of the request.

"Yes! Do that. Flirt with Audrey."

Ben was certain he looked like a loon. The smile on his face was so wide, it physically hurt but he couldn't contain it. The idea was so perfect, he felt like giving himself an award. Clapping Chad on the shoulder, he left the confused prince to ponder the task put before him and Ben made his way out of the room.

"You seem rather proud of yourself." His shoulders slumped as Lonnie fell into step beside him as soon as he entered the hallway. "Hey, no reason to fret. I'm not going to plead my case to tryout for Tourney. This time."

She cut him a sarcastically sweet smile. "You have enough on your plate. Audrey is on the warpath." She lightly grasped his arm, signalling him to stop. "Listen, do you really think the villain kids can change?"

Ben nodded and said, "yes. I think they're already vastly different from their parents. They seem more like family than simply gang mates. Of the history we've learned over the years, does that sound like villain behaviour to you?"

The thoughtful smile on Lonnie's face was enough to reassure him that he'd made the right decision. Audrey and the older royals could be as suspicious as they wanted. The majority of this generation, of his people, would adapt and accept. Change was possible.


	3. He's a Beast, Sans the Fangs

Ben relaxed for the first time all day as Audrey pulled Chad away. He felt oddly resigned in his decision to breakup with her. It was almost as if he had already gone through the grieving process over the loss of their relationship.

Turning around, he laid eyes on her with Evie at her side, conspiring. "Hey, Mal!" The princess blushed and ducked around the corner at the dark fairy's urging. "How are you settling in?"

"Super."

He leaned against the locker next hers, a smirk playing on his usually smiling lips. "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class." He wasn't used to this tactic of flirting , but the beast in him was favouring it.  
"I could sign you up."

"Well," she paused as Jane squeaked when the purple haired girl laid eyes on her. "Way to take all the fun out of it."

She turned quickly, her hair fanning out to brush his face. He sighed and rested against the lockers. He didn't know exactly how to play her game, even if everything inside him was ready to try. Audrey had been easy. She had been doting and affectionate  
and he had simply gone along for the ride. Mal was a more mischievous and hard fought creature.

He didn't lay eyes on any of the villain kidsagain until after school. Spying her across the quad, she appeared to have more energy than she did early. She was practically glowing as she joked with the other villain kids. When she caught him watching  
her, her curtesy was almost playful instead of mocking.

"You are going to love my coronation dress, Bennyboo." Audrey interrupted his ogling of the girl who was very much not his girlfriend. "Grammy wanted have it done by a more prominent designer, like Anita, but I begged my parents. They put their foot down  
and let me decide. The colour was the hardest part."

He opened his mouth, trying to figure when would be a good time to voice his own thoughts. "Spoiler, I settled on pink. Mary Weather was upset until I explained that you would be wearing blue since the royal colours are Blue and Yellow. That appeased  
her." She sighed happily. "Oh, Ben. It looks almost exactly like the dress my mother wore when she and father were presented to royal court together for the first time."

She hummed her parents song and he smiled at her inherent sweet nature. "So long as you like it." He checked his watch. "I have a meeting with the council of sidekicks I have to get to. I'll see you later."

He dodged her usual farewell of a kiss on the cheek. He had decided to wait until after the coronation to end things with her, quietly as possible, and was as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He even managed to pay attention during his council  
meeting with the sidekicks. The changes he'd implemented having gone along way to healing the unforeseeable rift that had been growing over the years and appeasing the general ire the group felt about their situations.

Grumpy was the last to say his goodbyes when the meeting was over. "My nephew," and the dwarf's general scowl deepened. "Doug. He has a thing for one your pet projects. Says she's a real princess."

"Evie!" Ben smiled at the news. "Yes, she's the Evil Queen's daughter. She's also the only princess they have on the island from what I can understand."

"It's pretty difficult to be a princess without a kingdom."

Ben leaned against the long table in the conference room. "That's true, but she is. Just wait, she'll charm you as soon as you meet her. Promise."

"Huh." He grunted, unconvinced as the two finally left the room. "Well, princess or not, Doug seems to think she's the most beautiful thing since Snow White herself."

Ben said his good byes, keeping his thoughts on that subject to himself. As far as he was concerned, the humble and clever princess was far prettier than Snow White. It was hard to imagine the TV personality as the youthful and shy princess who had once  
been declared the fairest of them all.

The next day saw Ben busy meeting with various royals who would renew their pledges of loyalty to the crown at his coronation. That required him to endure a whole day off campus and in the company of his valet and tormentor. Lumiere took far too much  
joy out of covertly teasing him about a certain purple haired fairy girl he might have been developing a crush on.

"A crush, sire? You've been dreaming about the girl since before you made your proclamation." The old French man laughed outright as they relaxed in the back of limo. "If you think your royal brain is merely entertaining something so minor as a crush,  
you aren't as clever as you seem."

"I suppose." Ben twisted his signet ring thoughtfully. "I am still dating Audrey, Lumiere, and I care about her. Am I in love with her? No. I do love her, though. She was one of my first friends when my parents finally allowed me to attend school with  
he other royal children instead being castle schooled."

"Sounds like that very fetching Princess of the Isle, Evie." The man was unashamed at his assessment of the girl. "I may have done some snooping. I need to know if the royal jewels would need to be better hidden should you decided to invite the deviants  
over for afternoon tea."

"You have no sense of boundaries." Ben shook his head with a laugh. "Honestly, I am becoming rather attached to all of them. I feel like I can relate which sounds cheesy when I say it out loud. They don't wear the same masks the other citizens seem to."

"I would imagine that to be refreshing." The man nodded in understanding. "If we can return the subject to your dreams for a moment. Have you considered seeking counsel outside of Auradon Proper?"

"Like where?"

"I have an idea, but I'll do more due diligence before sending you on a wild goose chase. For now," he paused long enough to reach across the prince and open the car door, "you have some "new friends" to check up on. Good luck."

Ben hurried through the dormitory halls, bypassing Jay and Carlos' room completely. He had a feeling he knew where they would be. The whisper of a memory reassured him his gut was right.

"Hey, Mal." He smiled brightly, feeling like an excited puppy as she answered the door. "I haven't seen you guys all day. Is there anything you need? Any questions?"

He took a moment to quickly asses the scene before him. He zeroed in on Chad's backpack at Evie's feet and made a mental note to discuss that development with the boy later. Jay was wearing a new Tourney uniform and Carlos lounged on the far bed where  
he happily doted on Dude. Aside from the fact Evie was clearly doing the Charming prince's homework, it was a portrait of a happy family.

His eyes returned to Mal before she could finish conferring with her friends. It was almost unnerving, the ease she was at. It was a striking contrast to when she was roaming the hall of the school. Amongst her fellow students she was fierce and confident.  
He found every new side of her he saw even more intriguing than the last. She turned back to him, shaking her head. He felt his zest slip away along with the reason for his visit.

"Wait!" He was at the threshold before she could finish calling him back. "Is it true that we get to attend your coronation?"

He had intended to smile, but dreaming about the very scene before him had left him feeling far to at ease and a smirk pulled at the left corner of his mouth instead. "Yeah." She didn't move away, but a devious eyebrow rose curiously as he rested his  
arms on the door frame. "The whole school is invited."

"Wow." She sent him a smirk of her own as he leaned into the room and hovered over her. "That is beyond exciting. Is there any chance we can stand up front with Fairy Godmother? Just so we can soak up all that goodness."

"I wish you could." He moves away from her and took a step back, her question reminding him of who he is. "Up front it's just me, my parents and my girlfriend."

Her eye twitched as she repeated, "and your girlfriend." He jaw tightened for second before a manic smile took over her face. "Okay, well, thank you! Bye."

"No, wait! There are still plenty of seats." The sound of the door slamming shut echoed around him. "Or, I could break up with Audrey."

"You're going to what?"

Ben swivelled his head around to see Doug just a foot away.

"Nothing."

The boy didn't buy it. He ushered the crowned prince down the hall and over to one of the many study nooks that lined the walls of the common room. Resigned to an interrogation, he let Doug unceremoniously shove him into a chair.

"Are you going to break up with Audrey?"

Ben tried to distract him. "How about you? You're uncle said you have a crush on Evie." Doug met Ben's strained smile with a bored stare. "So, that's not news. What are the odds you'll not say anything until I can talk to her after the coronation?"

"Depends. Are you breaking up with her because you have a thing for Mal?"

Ben chuckled and said, "Depends. Are you planning to blackmail me into putting in a good word with Evie for you."

"That would a correct assessment of the situation, yes."

Ben sighed in defeat and stood. "Fine. You win."

"Yes!" Doug smiled and relaxed against the back of his chair. "So, this is what victory feels like."

"Addictive, isn't it?"

"I am happy to report I am drunk on power."

That night, Ben wasn't even fully asleep before the dreams began their assault on his senses. His lids closed and she was looking down at him, her own eyes bright with power. Her hair was longer and wilder as it fell around them and acted as a curtain.  
He recognised flicker of fire light as it filtered through the mane and casting tantalising shadows across her face.

He growled, the beast in his chest delighting at the predicament he found himself in. An invisible force held his hands above his head. She released a breathy laugh before bumping their noses playfully. She teased him further, brushing his lips with her  
own, before snarling delicately and nipping him.

His invisible bonds broke and he revelled in the ability to touch her. Burying his hands in her hair, he purred contentedly as he pushed he back against the couch. She sighed as she met his greedy kisses halfway. A thoroughly beastly sound reverberated  
in his chest. Just as she was pleading with him for something he never imagined she would ask for, he was thrust from the dream.

The scene shattered before him. "No!" He shot up, arms outstretched as if to grasp the vision before it could escape. "No."

He slumped as his room came into clear focus, sleep abandoning him. Running a hand over his face and into his hair he tried to shake the feeling it had left. Still, the raw desire thrumming through his veins wouldn't abide.

In an effort to occupy his mind with something more appropriate, he got out of bed and grabbed a random text book from his desk. Flopping back onto his lounge, he opened to a random page and tried to focus on the words in front of him. After nearly an  
hour of not reading, he felt his eyes growing heavy.

The next thing he saw was Mal. She was standing before him, eyes once again an ethereal green as she smirked. Raising her hand, she curled a finger playfully. His signet ring glinted in the afternoon sun as she beckoned him forward.

When he did move toward her, she danced just out of reach. He growled, the beast side of him ready for her play. She taunted him to try, again. When she once again avoided capture a peel of laughter filled the air, a dainty and carefree version of what  
he understand her mother's cackle sounded like. He made another attempt and she began running in earnest.

The rose bushes in his mother's garden were all the privacy they needed. He pursued her, delighting in the way the light reflected of her lavender locks. They continued their game, and she would slow from time to time. When he was lulled into a false  
sense of confidence, she would dance out of his reach. Her laughter invade his senses.

He was drunk on her.

Just as he was sure he had caught her, his alarm clock blared. The dream imploded before his very eyes and he roared at the loss. Blinking, he took in his surroundings.

He had fallen asleep on his couch in front of the fire place. His advanced theory of questing textbook was on the floor. He grumbled at the terrible timing of both the dream and the very arrival of morning itself.

His mind wondered back to the remnants that had remained. He was certain it wasn't a product of his imagination, none of his dreams of late could be. They were far too vivid.

The first he'd had that night had been fuelled by lust. He was farely certain the scandalous vision had been a moment of pure abandon from a time he couldn't recall. The second was the concerning one, funnily enough. It had been more primal. They had  
given into a dance more ancient than he could fathom.

"The beast." He removed his ring and watched thoughtful as it glinted in the muted light of his room. "The beast and the dragon."

* * *

A/N: Y'allalmost didn't get this chapter. I was finished and editing it before when something went terrible wrong. It disappeared and I cried. A lot. Anyway, I hope it doesn't dissappoint andreviews are appreciated. Enjoy!


	4. Behind Her Fair Facade, She's Plotting

Ben bit into the cookie, surprised at the explosion of flavour. He hadn't been expecting her to be able cook. He didn't know much about the Isle, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't have been left with much time for perfect her baking skills.

"See that? I totally trust you."

"How are they?"

He felt his whole body warm. A smile spread across his face as he chuckled. All he could think about was how good the cookie was, because she had made it. It was the best the cookie he would ever eat, and Mal had made it.

"Are those walnuts? I love walnuts." Her nose scrunched up prettily as he took another bite. "And the chocolate chips are-"

He lost his train of thought as the world around him became hazy. She was the only thing he could focus on. The way the sun shown on her hair as the breeze played with it was amazing. Then he his eyes moved to her face and it was like he couldn't breath.

"They're-" and he focused on the sight of her pouty lips quirking into a bemused smirked. "They're warm and they're soft. They're sweet."

"Mal," his eyes moved up and it was like her ethereal features were in high definition. "Have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes?"

He woke slowly from the not quite dream. Sniffing, he raised his head from the seat back and took in his surroundings. The view outside the limo was beautiful as the Olympic scenery rolled by. His father was still pouring over notes on his right, fortunately, having been seemingly unconcerned with the Ben's power nap.

"Driver, how long to New Thebes?"

The driver said, "five minutes."

Ben sighed in relief and thanked him. He had been hoping to not have much time on his hands when alone with his father. It wasn't that his father was an overly sensitive man, or that he would be horrifically upset by Ben's current predicament. That being the case, the boy's decision to break up with the girl who tested his mother's patience, simply to pursue the daughter of "the worst villain of the land" wasn't something he was quite ready to share.

"Ben, are you sure you won't be bored on the campus?" His father took a moment to look up from the papers in his lap. "I know milling around a collage wouldn't be your first choice of activity, but unfortunately this meeting isn't one you're able to attend."

Ben took a beat before nodding. "I'm sure. It will be good for me to look at other campus', any way. I only have two years before graduating."

His father hummed in agreement. Ben was fairly certain his focus was solely on work, though. Last time Ben had mentioned attending another school that wasn't based in Auradon Proper, his dad had lectured him for an hour on security protocol alone.

Ben tried to keep himself from sprinting out of the car when they finally pulled up to New Thebes University. Lumiere had slipped the prince a map and note explaining what to expect. The valet had done his part and had clarified that he was, most assuredly, expected.

"Time is important." He bumped into a desk in surprise as the girl at the front of the lecture hall acknowledge him without turning from the board she was marking up. "Maybe Cogsworth should have been made your assistant instead of the flirtatious knob head."

"Lumiere is my valet."

She dropped the dry erase marker with a sigh. "Assistant sounds less lame. Not by much, though."

He tripped on the last step as he made his way to the front. She turned to face him then, and he felt uneasy by what he saw. More so, by how what he saw seemed nothing like what he felt he should.

She was exactly how she looked when last he saw her. She was as thin and statuesque as she had been at the prior year's family day. Yet, somehow, Herc's older sister looked nothing like he had felt she would.

"I feel just as wrong in my own skin as you appear to think I look." She dropped her notes on the podium. "That is probably nothing compared to having dreams of the future."

"The future?"

She absentmindedly ran a hand through her short locks. "I've taken so many different classes on the subject of magic that I want claw my eyes out. Then there's dream study, which I wasn't originally slotted for this term, but managed to get a late admission. Lucky you."

"So, you think you know what's going on?"

She smiled wickedly and winked. "I have an idea. What do you know of the inherent magic of love?"

He found out, within the first five minutes of their conversation, very little. "So, love is the root of all magic?" She shook her head. "Then what is?"

"Well, you have your basic elements, and oddly enough here in "Auradon" love is one of them." She used air quotes and seemed to give a sarcastic once over of their surroundings. "At the core of it all is life, with love sort of stemming off into its own category. It is, how ever the closest to the core source."

"So, to live is to be in touch with magic?"

She nodded and then resumed walking the courtyard. After explaining that she was only in the hall to help her uncle Perseus prep for his "Excepting Your Fate, Let Go and Let the Gods" lecture series, she'd taken him to a coffee cart for latte's and scones. After that, she had started to explain the underlying magical law that existed at the heart of Auradon.

"Now, understand, this is all theoretical. As part of the treaty agreement to house Hades on the Isle, the gods agreed to not use their powers unnecessarily. So, Hecate has to stay out of things." She sat down a bench and sipped her drink before furrowing her brow thoughtfully. "The dreams were the main clue. Lumiere said they felt too real, correct?"

He nodded as sat and rolled his empty paper cup between his hands. "Do you know what happens to a geyser when it doesn't erupt to relieve tension? That pressure builds, and it has no where to go until finally-" she smashed her cup in her fist, what was left of her drink shooting up to drench her hand and arm. "It will eventually explode and destroy everything around it."

He stared wide eyed at what her comparison was suggesting. "So, what I theorise happened is this: somewhere along the timeline of a future Auradon, the magical pressure has built up. It's gotten so severe that when someone used what I imagine to have been a primarily harmless time spell it turned the clock back. Most likely to the point of when the source came to Auradon."

"Source? What source?"

She shrugged. "Who's to say? Could be the source of the user, the spell, the stressor that caused it be cast and the list just goes on and on. Magic rarely uses deductive reasoning when going haywire."

"I suppose that makes sense." He observed her for a moment as she tried wiping off the milk and espresso concoction from her hand. "What do I do, though? If what your suggesting is true, somewhere down the line I have a very intense relationship with Mal. Does she know?"

"I wouldn't imagine so. She's just now getting in touch the virtually untapped magical undercurrent that exists off the Isle. Her senses are most likely going totally over whelmed. If she is having flashes, like you are, I doubt she's fully aware of what they are or what they could mean."

"What do you think I should do in the mean time?"

"Go along with it." She suggested. "When there's any sort interruption in the flow of time, like this, you want to avoid altering your path. It could have very drastic consequences."

"So, I had a dream that she's going to spell me." She signalled for him to continue. "A love potion."

"Phew!" She cut him a sympathetic look. "That's quite a whammy to be facing. I doubt it's a love spell. Most villains don't understand that love isn't something that can be made if real feelings aren't there in first place. Despite the name, it's probably more or less a lust spell with a dulling side affect that makes the victim prone to suggestion. Unless, but never mind that, actually. Would you hate it?"

"What?" He asked.

"Would you hate it?" She repeated. "I say, if you aren't against it, let it happen. The dreams are glances at our alternate timeline. And, no. We can't go back. Things are already different. Pretty sure the other you wouldn't have come here asking about magic and dream analysis."

She scowled at her surroundings for the second time that day. "You don't seem happy."

She raised her head and he saw the shadows in her eyes. "Very insightful, your highness. I ask you, how happy could one be when they can't be themselves?"

"But here you have so much freedom. You guys even get to learn about magic and not just stuff like how three fairies blessed a baby. I mean, we essentially only learn about the consequences of passed magical blunders. How's that helpful?"

She grunted, a thoroughly unladylike sound that he found a little refreshing coming from a royal. "It's a theoretical knowledge. We can't use it. How is that helpful? It's not." She gritted her teeth and wadded up the remnants of her cup to toss away. "It's maddening."

"Well, what would make you happy?"

"Real freedom." She subconsciously licked her fingers which still had obvious latte stains. "Freedom from my family. My life is just so simplistic and formulaic. Is it so wrong that I'd rather fight for my own slice of happiness than live a lie for someone else's?"

That question was still floating around his head when his family's limo was driving back to Auradon Prep. He was fortunate enough to want to be king, and want the same goals as his parents. Others, maybe even four villain kids, might not have been given the good fortune of enjoying the task their parents put before them.

Being the crowned prince, he couldn't enter the school unnoticed. "So, how was Olympus?" Luckily for him, he'd manage to make it to the main building just as his advanced goodness class was letting out. "I feel like we never see each other anymore. You're always distracted."

He let an exhausted smile pull at his lips. "I, ugh, didn't really get to see Olympus. I killed time at NTU. Ran into Helia."

Audrey and Chad both gave similar looks of confusion. "Herc's older sister. You remember the twins, Helia and Milos? They broke the water fountain in the south garden brawling over who could sneak out of Family Day last year."

Audrey's eyes sparkled with recognition. "Yes! I read in an article on Royal Watch that she cut her hair super short. Not a good decision." Her lips pulled into a distracted smile. "Milos, though. He's a bit of a catch."

Ben laughed nervously and said, "right. So, changing subject, what'd I miss in class?"

He hadn't missed anything, apparently. Fairy Godmother had called for a sub and they had watched a video about various ways to spot the difference between good fairies and bad fairies. He tuned them out relatively early after the first jab they'd made at Mal.

Distracted by the information he had received from Helia, he let them lead him through the halls. He wasn't sure when Chad had abandoned them, but he soon blinked in the afternoon light as Audrey and he left the building. He diligently passed Mal's graffiti'd locker and moved on to his own.

He knew when Mal had made her appearance not only because of Audrey's sudden frigid attitude, but also because he was fairly certain his ever growing crush was accompanied by a hypersensitivity to her. "Do you think they actually paid for those?" He nonchalantly turned toward the quad where the lessor princesses all greeted Mal enthusiastically. "I don't think that's the kind of thing they could get at a salon. The change is too drastic."

He shrugged and felt a chuckle tickle his throat at Mal's easy regard of her admirers and Jay's gleeful flirtation with the crowd. "She did it to Jane's hair, too. Fairy Godmother is not happy."

He considered the girls with a shrugged and asked, "what's the harm?"

Her eyes widened as if he'd said kicking puppies was his favourite hobby. "It's gate way magic! Sure, it starts with the hair, and then next thing you know it's the lips." Ben let the image of Mal's pouty lips flash through his mind. "Then it's the legs."

Now he was thinking about her legs. Legs that constantly teased him, encased in leather and distressed denim. He was half tempted to outright ask her if they were made of smooth porcelain like the rest of her.

"Then the clothes. Then everybody looks good," she paused to gasp as if this were a fate worse than death. "Then where would I be?"

He could think of two girls off the top of his head who wouldn't be falling down the horrific makeover rabbit whole the girl before him envisioned. "Listen, Audrey-."

She shook her head, and placed a finger over his lips. "Don't go there, Ben. I really need you to understand me right now." She paused and moved her hand to his cheek. "I feel like I'm losing you. I don't know what it is, or why it's happening, but this all feels so familiar. Like, I've already had to endure your distance before."

He blinked at her show of vulnerability. "If we continue down this path, honestly, where will I be?" She cut herself short and shook her head. "I have a dress fitting for your Coronation. I'll see you after, at the Tourney game. Bye, Bennyboo."

She gave him an air kiss, and turned abruptly. Her very real show of worry passed as quickly as it had come. He watched her go, uttering a confused farewell of his own.

A locker slammed behind him and he nearly forgot his concerns. "Hey, Bennyboo!"

Sighing, he turned. There she was, Mal, in all her teasing glory. Her jacket was far more suitable for the naturally warm atmosphere of Auradon, being made almost entirely of mesh and shorter so it rested just above her tiny waist. He often felt tempted to see if his hands could wrap all the way around it. To see if he could pick her up as easily as he thought he could was a constant, nagging desire whenever she was in his line of sight.

"Hey, Mal." He saw the scene and what followed play out like a rerun in the back of his mind. "What have you got there?"

Her eyes sparkled like they always did post magic use. He knew that was what caused such life in her, now. Fairies were more in tune with magic than mortals, Helia had told him. It was a part of their being. Using it was what was causing such a vibrant glow in her, as if she was touching a piece of pure unadulterated "her."

"I just made a batch of cookies." She held the plastic baggie up for his benefit. "Double chocolate chip. You want one?"

And he realised he didn't need the cookie to feel what she thought the magic would be the cause of, but he would play her game. If being him being under her spell led to her trust, he would be spelled a million times over in a million different ways. Letting her taunt him into grabbing the treat from her sneaky little hand, he felt more than a little giddy about the rush of love and devotion that would follow his first bite.

"How are you feeling, bro?"

He wanted to chuckle at Jay's obvious payback for being addressed by the term earlier that week, but he was too focused on the girl in front of him. "I feel like singing your name." He tore his eyes away from her face and looked up at a sky that had never seemed so blue. "Mal! Mal."

She put her hand over his mouth and he instinctively kissed her leather covered palm. Her eyes looked over him with a touch of wonderment. He met her gaze and suppressed the urge to playfully nip her hand, settling for a wink. His beast wasn't at all displeased with this development, feeling as if it could finally get a moment to shake out it's main and challenge the feisty dragon before him.

Helia had informed him that a "love" potion was more effective when real emotion was already there. It was like an electrical shock to his system. As if what he already felt was finally free of the boundaries that his relationship with Audrey had put it under. He was totally and unequivocally head over heels for the dark fairy girl, and he was going to let the whole school know it.

"So much for waiting until after the Coronation." He found Doug before heading onto the Tourney field. "Don't be alarmed when I break into a spontaneous song and dance number at some point during the game."

Doug was, as usual, unsurprised. "I don't think anyone is going to be caught off guard. The princesses and sidekick girls are already rooting for Mal. You haven't exactly been subtle. Well, more so than me, but that's only because you have this whole princely confidence that keeps you from following Mal around like the love sick puppy we know you are."

"You have no idea."

"What?" Ben shook his head and nervously fidgeted with his Tourney stick. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I want to be surprised."

Ben laughed, a strained sound as the dwarfish boy left him to join the band. He had a spring in his step, seemingly effected by the magic that was coming to life in Auradon after so many years. The air was alive with it, and thanks to Mal spelling him, he could feel it for the first time.

"I will win this game and break into an impromptu dance number to declare my love for the daughter of the woman who cursed the parents of the girl I have yet to breakup with." He took one last look at the signet ring on his finger before shoving his hand into it's glove. "Not ideal, but go big or go home."

With his mind set, he took a step out of the castle barracks that had been converted into the sports hall and began his walk to the Tourney field. Joining his team mates for the pregame show, he felt at ease and confident. Mal was there, behind him in the stands with Evie and Lonnie. Lonnie, who never failed to follow her heart, had seemingly decided to barrel into the Isle girls lives with the delicacy of a bull in a china shop.

"Go, Jay! Ow-ow, Carlos." He turned to see her whistle jokingly at her friend. "Go, Ben!"

Her cheer for him was just as enthusiastic as it had been for her friends. He locked eyes with her and bowed. She cocked her head curiously and gave a cheeky half curtsy in reply. He felt his chest swell and turned back to the field, ready for what was coming and all to excited to face the fight head on.

* * *

A/N: This story is sort of coming along faster than I thought. Hopefully my creativejuices keep flowing and the updates stay steady like this. As always, reviews are much appreciated and give me all kinds warm from this horrificallycheese  
ball writer. Enjoy!


	5. For Once, It Was Grand

"Give me an M!" The crowd copied him excitedly. "Give me an A! Give me an L!" He felt marginally bad about using the old cheerleading trope to simultaneous announce his love for Mal and breakup with Audrey. "What's that spell?"

"Mal!"

He laughed and shouted, encouragingly, "I can't hear you!"

"Mal!"

The crowd cheered and Lonnie was so pleased at the outcome she hugged the shocked girl at her sighed. Evie was dancing in the stands, obviously over joyed about the events unfolding before them.

"I love you, Mal. Did I mention that." He was sweaty and exhausted but as he said the words he felt a second wind coming on. "Give me a beat!"

True to his word, Doug was clearly not surprised by the impromptu declaration of love Ben was making. He'd never been one to give into the musical undercurrent that existed as a hold over from the days when the kingdom was split into different fairy tales. In that moment, though, he realised why it simply wouldn't die away.

He wanted nothing more than to grand stand and call all focus to the one girl in the crowd that stole his heart. As he sang and danced, comically urged on by the boys from the Isle who seemed to enjoy watching their friend be embarrassed, he couldn't remember last time he had so much fun. As the song continued, he felt the spell almost go away on its own as it was overshadowed by the truth in his words.

He found himself beside her in the stands, Lonnie gleefully moving aside to give him room. "And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!" He dipped down to do just that, but chuckled at her dodge and instead pulled her close, allowing himself to take pleasure in having her at his side. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?"

The mike was ripped out of his hand, "Chad's my boyfriend now!" Ben turned to see Audrey holding his friend close but giving him an expectant smirk. "Also, I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date."

Ben was mildly shocked as he watched his ex kiss the boy at her side. A kiss wasn't something you just bandied about in Auradon. It was supposed to be saved and guarded, true love's kiss being one of the few magical forces Fairy Godmother couldn't mange to bend to her considerable will.

He took back the mike and asked, "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?"

She shot her eyes over his shoulder and he knew that she was making sure Audrey was paying close attention. "Yes!"

His gaze shot around the crowd excitedly, "she said yes!"

Audrey's hopeful gaze fell and she groaned. Chad was licking his lips, and his eyes were only for the girl he was eagerly following down the stands. Ben felt a little bad for the couple, seeing the train wreck wonder off in the direction of the castle.

"Okay, Ben. The team's waiting on you." He held Mal's hand as long as he could, but ultimately let Jay cart him off to celebrate with the team. "Come on, lover boy."

He laughed easily with the team that night. Victory pizza and spiced cider flowed freely as the party wore on. He kept Mal at his side, which was easy since he spent the majority of his time joking with Jay and Carlos. Evie was more subdued than he'd ever seen her, shooting hurt glances at the new couple sequestered in a corner.

"Hey, you now Chad is really a royal airhead." He nudged the blue haired princess playfully. "He doesn't deserve a princess as strong as you. I don't think he would know how to handle someone so self reliant. Doug, on the other hand? I think the fact that he's not a prince may be his best feature."

She looked over to the band member that was trying to covertly watch her from his station at the snack table. "Maybe." She gave Ben a shy smile, and continued, "or it could be his adorable ears."

After the party was over he walked the girls to their dorm, the boys trailing behind. Funnily enough, Lonnie and Doug had tagged along for part of the way. He kissed Mal's hand in farewell and left them at the door. When he was at the end of the hall he looked over his shoulder to see them all huddle together.

Sighing, he made his way to the entrance hall where his usual driver was waiting. "Heard you were victorious today, your highness. I'm sure your parent's will be very sad at having not been able to attend." Ben grunted as he slid into the back seat and signalled the driver on. "Very good, sire."

He roamed the halls of Beast's castle when he arrived home. He let his imagination wonder as he considered the paintings that lined the walls.. He envisioned Mal's portrait where his mother's hung, where he felt it belonged. He could picture her glowing eyes looking down at him, forever captured in oils, and her lips turned in their mischievous way.

It was that image he fell asleep to that night. The image of her as his queen. It was that image he dreamed about. Sitting for portraits and standing for fittings. She would shuffle from foot to foot at his side, the gesture used so often and mastered so well, he would be the only one to notice because he noticed everything about her.

When he woke up, he knew what was next love spell or no. He dressed quickly, deciding against wearing a jacket that day, wanting to meet her half way and show he could be casual. He ignored Cogsoworth's sniff of disapproval when he entered the dining hall for breakfast.

"When did casual Friday became a thing?" His mother hummed in approval, waving off his father's concern. "Honestly, is that your next proclamation? Because you won't need to twist my arm on that one."

Ben laughed and reached for his coffee. "Maybe it will be. You're retiring soon, though. What benefit will you get from it?"

"That's why I'm hoping this is another situation where you simply can't for the crown to be on your own head." He tapped the casual version he was sporting. "I can think of more than a few people, like myself, who would appreciate it."

"You're wearing your casual crown, dad."

He harrumphed and let the subject drop. Breakfast continued on in it's usual fashion after that. He managed to keep himself from shovelling his food into his mouth, coffee making him giddier than he had been.

"I have to get to campus. I have a meeting with my school advisor regarding my schedule post coronation." He kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll see you guys tonight. Oh, I'll be busy tomorrow. All day. I'll have Lumiere adjust my schedule and forward you an updated version."

Unfortunately, he hadn't been simply trying to leave his parent's company. He found himself stuck going back and forth with his assigned advisor over what classes he would take the following term. Lumiere finally showed up at lunch to take over the negotiations, and Ben ducked out of the office before his old friend got sick of arguing with the unreasonable wizened man.

As if drawn to her, he found Mal hiding away in the history section of the library. "The Legacy of Evil?" He chuckled and sat down on the floor beside her. "Colour me not surprised."

Her responding laugh sounded nervous. "Right. You can always trust me to be studying up on villainy. Sorry. Old habit?"

"No it's not," he said. "It's your heritage and what you were raised on. It only make sense that you would want to know more. I can't imagine the study material is abundant on an island where the information you get is heavily filtered by the royal guard. Which, when I say it out loud, sounds really messed up."

She snorted and closed the book, finger marking her place. "Well, don't feel too terrible. I found out that we actually did get a better collection than originally considered. The true evil on the Isle is the hordes of books the adults keep locked away."

He hummed and pulled her close. "How very wicked of them." She chuckled and let him hold her to his side. "Are you doing okay? You seem distracted."

She reached up and removed his arm. "I'm just a little flustered. The local gossip mongers keep harassing me. Apparently how I hooked the crowned prince is all that anyone wants to know about."

"Well, that's an easy question to answer." He tapped her nose, and smirked as she blinked in surprise. "They just have to be you. Simple as that."

"Right. Easy-peasy." She laughed and bumped his should with hers. "Where have you been hiding all day? I may take your lead since you were seemingly impossible to find."

"I spent all morning in my advisors office. My schedule for next semester still isn't set. I think he thinks keeping me on campus as much as possible will be like some sort of victory." He chewed his thumb nail thoughtful. "He used to be the royal advisor for some sort of royal at some point in time. I think. Any way, he's seems not be entirely satisfied with the fact that he's been made a school advisor."

"Well, how would you feel? Most royal advisors were wizards back in the day. Suddenly, not only is he no longer allowed to practice the magic he spent decades learning, but he's also no longer advising kings. Now he's stuck with next best thing which is working at a school advising the children of the royals who kinda don't need him for anything else."

"Huh." He looked down at her. "I never thought of it like that. How are you so smart?"

"'It's easy to put myself in his position."

"I suppose." He put his arm around her shoulder, again. "So, since I managed to find you, do I get a wish."

"You've confused me with leprechauns. I think?" He smiled down at her hopefully and she sighed. "But I do wear a fair amount of green and I am tragically short. Why not? What do you want?"

"To take you on a date."

She snorted but finally noticed he wasn't laughing with her. "Oh. You aren't joking? I thought it was a joke. I sensed a joke."

"I'm serious. Let me take you out." He rubbed her arm affectionately. "I want to take you some where really special. It's almost magical, even."

"Oh," she repeated, her nervousness punctuated with a gulp. "I guess. I mean, I suppose it would be a good idea since I'm your date to the thing."

"My coronation." She nodded in silent agreement. "My date, and also my girlfriend."

"Exactly," she said. "That is exactly what I am. So, a date is the only logical thing to do?"

"Precisely. Now that that's settled, I'll pick you up in the morning. Be ready by 10, and fair warning, my promptness is a point of pride." He kissed her hair and stood. "I'll let you get back to your reading. I have to swing by Fairy Godmother's office and pick up my school work."

"Right."

He walked backwards, waving, until she was out of sight. He may be spelled, but he was pretty sure this was the inevitable out come. With the surprisingly clear understanding of his feelings, he could finally admit to himself that it was exactly what he had wanted all along.

The next day, he paced his room, urging time to move faster. Groaning, he flung himself on his couch. He pulled out his phone and searched through his itinerary for the week, looking for a break to take her on a second date.

"Calm down, prince frowns-a-lot." He sprang up and turned to see Helia at his door. "Is this you spelled or are you always anxious to sweep villain spawn off their feet?"

"I have to admit, my normal control is absent. If we had done things the usual way I still think I would have eventually gotten here." She nodded running a hand through her muted strawberry locks. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. Spells like this have a habit of driving the victim insane." She flinched at his cry of outrage. "Yeah. I may have forgotten to mention that. If this isn't lifted soonish, you'll most likely be driven mad by your desire to have her. And I don't simply mean in the carnal sense."

"Oh." He grunted and sat down once more. "I don't think that will be a problem for many reasons. The only one that matters is the fact that we're going to the Enchanted Lake for our date. What ever whammy she put on me, it will get washed away in the lake."

"Oh, my gods. That's so obvious." She sat down next him, lounging with her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "Good thing you're a romantic. I hear the legend is that if the date is successful, the couple's meant to be. So, are you gonna kiss her?"

"Out."

She laughed which sounded almost psychotic and rather similar to a cackle. "I'm kidding! Don't be so sensitive."

Helia stayed until he had to leave. He was grateful for the distraction, and the continued unofficial tutoring on magical theory. She brushed off his gratitude, giving the excuse that she didn't want to ever have a repeat of their current predicament.

"I feel robbed. I'm not mad, just disappointed." She sighed as she mounted her motorcycle and fiddled with her helmets straps. "I feel like I might have been happy before. Or, is it I will be happy later?"

She shrugged, bidding him farewell before she peeled out, gravel flying behind her as she went. He decided on his Vespa. His parents didn't allow him to use his own motorcycle yet. Considering he wasn't sure if they'd had either on the Isle, though, he felt better giving Mal a ride on the less dangerous machine.

When he reached the dorms, he tried to mentally prepare for what he was going to find on the other side of her door. Making his way up, he knocked at exactly 10, as promised. The seconds between his knock and her opening the door were almost more torturous than waiting to be able to pick her up.

"I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

He meant it. In person, the purple dress with its mesh over lay was even more suited to small frame. She was shy, and as different as it was, it made his heart beat faster in his chest. He couldn't hear anything aside from his own pulse pounding in his ears.

"Oh," he licked his lips, throat painfully dry as he offered her his spare helmet. "I hope you like bikes."

* * *

A/N: Spoiler guys, I'm not going to write about the actual date. I feel like that one sort needs to be left alone. I'm not leaving it out, just letting the date itself stay untouched. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Parents day next. Reviews give me the warm  
fuzzies. Love from this cheese ball writer.


	6. Be Our Guest, or Maybe We Should Eat Out

"I would give my kingdom for just one kiss."

The words were so true it was almost staggering. She stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes. He continued to revel in the feeling of her damp locks between his fingers.

"What?"

He sighed. "I've gone off script." She jerked away from him and he dropped his hand to his side. "I'm sorry, Mal. I think, maybe, I'm a few steps ahead of you here."

She got up and looked down at him in shock. "I don't understand."

He followed her lead and stood. He was itching to tell her the truth. The spell may have been washed away, but he'd heard her mutterings while he was swimming. Not knowing he was there, she'd weighed the pros and cons of breaking the magic herself. She'd  
/voiced what he was hoping was there all along, her own very real feelings for him and her fear that all that was keeping him at her side was the spell.

Instead of letting the situation get further out of hand by telling her the truth, he bowed and took her hand in his. Despite her still being soaked, and him being clad in only swim trunks, he didn't have any idea what a more perfect scenario could be.  
/Resting his hand on her waist, he began to lead them in a familiar dance, one he'd watched his parents indulge in whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"I see you, Mal." He twirled her, pleased in her ungraceful attempts to follow him. "I care about you. I think I do love you, but if you aren't ready we'll take this journey together."

She wasn't brought up to be a princess. She wasn't taught how to dance or how to walk in heels. She wasn't subjected to dress fittings or etiquette lessons prior to meeting Evie. She didn't know how handle a room full of royals or a crowd of subjects  
/unless she was leading with fear. She didn't know how to be Mal, unless it was in regards to becoming Maleficent.

"I would like to teach you." She paused before her hand touched her door knob that night after they'd dried and he had reluctantly taken her back to the dorms. "Not just what love feels like. I would like to discover who we are together, you and me. Us."

He kissed her hand, letting that assuage his desire to instead capture her lips. Taking a deep breath he took a step back, his beast purring at the sight of her leaning forward as if to follow him. She shook her head then and nodded. Finally, she opened  
/the door and slipped into her room. He heard Evie squealing at the sight of Mal looking thoroughly disheveled and chuckled to himself as he made his own journey home.

That night, he saw her. She was wondering through his mother's garden, and he was following her. It felt like a familiar sight, watching her clad in paint stained sweats and going through the garden. Her arms were carrying something, and it didn't seem  
/to surprise him when she turned back to meet his gaze, a soft smile lighting her eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, clearly being kept out of reach of their son's eager grasp.

Up ahead a squeal of delight reached his ears as his daughter came bounding back to them. He knelt down and scooped up the writhing creature to put her on his shoulders. Mal laughed, her effortless joy music to his ears.

Then, a cloud darkened the sky. Rain began to fall and the image bled and smeared. The vision seeped away and he wished he would wake up. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Ben!" He was shaken awake and felt himself gasping for air. "Ben, you scared me."

His mother brushed his hair out of his face in concern. "I'm fine. I'm alright."

"No, you're not." She pulled her hand away and sighed. "I don't know why you won't talk to me. You're father I can somewhat understand, he's not exactly subtle or in touch with his less beastly side. You and I have always been honest with each other."

He reached out and took her hand. "I know. I've just got so much going on with the coronation and-" he choked on the truth, not knowing how to voice what he was feeling. "I'll tell you when I've worked it out myself, deal?"

She narrowed her gaze in consideration. "Deal. I know you're conspiring with Lumiere, though. He is far too pleased with himself these days." She raised her brow, expecting him to divulge everything in light this fact. "No? Nothing. Fine, keep your teenage,  
/hormone fuelled secrets. I'll be here when you come to your senses and realise you need some sane input."

He chuckled and bid her farewell. Not looking forward to the days events, he pulled himself out of bed and prepared for Parent's Day. If his dreams really were glimpses of the future, the whole affair was doomed and his friends were going to be left feeling  
/attacked by the ghosts their parents had left behind.

As soon as he stepped on campus that morning, he wanted to seek them out. He wanted to pull them aside and reassure them that they weren't their parents. He looked for them, desperately needing to make sure they were comfortable and aware that if they  
/needed anything, he was there.

"Hey, Doug!" He called out to his friend as soon as caught sight of him in garden. "Have you seen Evie? I haven't been able to find any of them. Why are you shaking you're head?"

In his dreams of Parent's Day, he'd been too preoccupied by getting things ready and too sure that everything was working out like he'd planned to consider finding them before introducing Mal to his parents. "They aren't here, Ben." The boy nodded toward  
/where Audrey was instructing the lessor royals. "She didn't include any of them. I don't think they even knew there was a sign up sheet."

A pressure grew in his chest as he watched Audrey manage things. He felt Doug pull him back, not realising he was moving towards her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose, he unclenched his fists.

"You look like your dad." he knew it wasn't King Adam the boy was referring to. "Deep breaths, man. It'll be fine."

"It will."

Still, after the opening ceremony, all he wanted to shut it down before both Doug and himself were made liars. "I forgot to tell you." He gulped and smiled passed the pressure his beast was laying on him to abandon his parents, grab his friends and run.

"I have a new girlfriend."

His mother sighed in relief, making him marginally concerned as to what she had thought he was going to say. "Oh, thank goodness. I wasn't going to say anything, unless it got too serious, but I alwaysthought Audrey was a little self-absorbed. Fake  
smileand kind of a kiss up."

His smiled waned at herbreak down of Audrey's faults. She wasn't perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but Audrey had only ever acted as she'd been raised to. He was rather surprised at the harsh assessment coming from his usually goodnatured  
mother.

"Do we know you're new girlfriend?"

He waved her over, feeling rather mischievous about the shock they were about to receive. "Kind of. Mal!" He heard his mother gasp as he left them to pull the girl into a hug. "Mom, dad, this is Mal from the Isle. My girlfriend."

He watched, amazed, as she cautiously curtsied to the reigning King and Queen. Looking over at him in question he urged her on, keeping her close to his side with an arm around her shoulders. His parents stared, stunned, as the pair looked up at themwith  
hopeful innocence.

"Hi." His mother was the first to recover. "It's nice to meet you. You should have lunch with us?"

"Oh." Mal jerked back in surprise but Ben steadied her. "I'm here with my friends, actually."

"Then you should invite them." His mother looked over to where Mal was directing them and gasped at the sight. "You should definitely invite them, because the more the merrier. Right?"

Ben followed her gaze and smiled. There were Jay and Carlos, enthusiastically contaminating the chocolate fountain. Evie was clearly simply excited to be around so many royals and was watching her friend and him. He was fairly certain she wouldn't beshocked  
at the news that he wasn't under Mal's magical control anymore.

"Wait!" Mal stiffened as she turned back to the King. "Why not a quick game of Croquet before lunch?"

Ben looked down at her, pleading with her to understand this was his father's attempt at acceptance. "Yes, of course." She laughed nervously and he saw his mother's eyes soften. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Excellent, then!" Ben leaned forward to awkwardly fist bump his dad, taking an odd sort of pleasure in watching them so off kilter. "Have you ever played before."

"No," she said.

"No, of course not." He pulled her close as they walked toward the her friends. "You will."

"So, what's the verdict?"

Ben raised a brow at the chocolate covered faces of Jay and Carlos. "The verdict is that you two need a wet wipe. Also, you three will be joining us for lunch." Mal shot him a scowl that made him smile. "You didn't honestly think you weren't going tobe  
eating with my parents and me, did you?"

He heard Evie sigh as he rested his forehead against Mal's. "You were always going to eat with us. It was silly to think you could get out of it."

She laughed, a breathy sound that made his eyes darken. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She extradited herself from him and went to take Evie's arm in her's. "How would like to meet a not crazy queen?"

Evie let Dude drop from her arms and scamper off to Carlos. "Those exist?" Mal snickered and let Ben lead them all off to clearing where the Croquetgamehad been set up. "I'm being serious. Queen Belle isn't off her rocker?"

Things ran smoothly after that. It lulled him into a false sense of security, watching Mal take to interacting with royals easily. His mother engaged Evie in conversation, complimenting her dress and eagerly urging the girl to talk about her designs,as  
well as life on the Isle. Just like he had with Tourney, Jay took to the admittedly easy sport quickly. Carlos, being the youngest of the four, had no desire to play. Instead, he took pleasure in running around with Dude and trying to get Jane's  
/attention.

He left Mal relatively alone for the first time that day and wondered over to talk to Jay. "Do you ever get tired of girls giggling over you?"

"Why? Do you?"

Ben laughed along with him and bumped fists. If he had been smart, he would have realised how unfortunately accurate his dreams had been in the passed. Still, he heard Queen Leah rage at the horrific image of a young Maleficent before her.

"Queen Leah, it's alright." He rushed over to Mal's sighed and pulled her close. "Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?"

He could see the indignation building in her eyes and would not let her attack his friend's, again. "They are not their parents. I'm grateful for you council,but I need you to understand something, this isn't a repeat of history. You don't

get to dictate what they do and who they are simply because you wish to take the blame out on anyone you can."

His voice was calm as he spoke. Mal was grasping his arm so tight he could feel her short nails through his suit jacket and shirt. Audrey's eyes were cold as stone as she raised her chin in judgement from behind her grandmother.

"I missed it all, Ben. My daughter's first steps." She looked from the prince to fairy at his side. "Her first words. Then you have the audacity to not only invite their spawn into our lives, but to be so taken in by the daughter of the worst and craftiest  
/of them all."

"I'm so sorry." Mal's voice was a regret filled whisper that sounded so wrong to his ears. "I am so sorry."

"Enough." Chad shoved his way forward at Audrey's silent instruction. "They were raised by their parent's, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? No way, okay!"

He took a few more steps, invading their personal space. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." Ben shoved him back with a growl, but the boy was too bullheaded to realise what was happening. "You, Jay, enjoy hurting people. You are a coward." Finally  
/he passed a sneer to Evie and Ben was ready to jump him, his princely status be damned. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

Evie's eyes were cold and calculating as she pulled out a miniature version of a mirror he'd seen one too many times in the Hall of Villains. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" The boy, who's face instantly showed up in the  
/mirror before she could even turn it toward him, knocked her hand away with a scoff. "Really?"

The group surged then, led by Chad moving toward Mal. Evie, who seemed to have kept her head during the verbal assault, pulled a perfume bottle from her bag. She calmly spritzed Chad with its contentstwice in quick succession, not even flinchingwhen  
/he passed out and the accusations began to fly. Withher head held highand back straight,

began leading the villain kids away from the ever growing crowd of onlookers.

Ben took in the scene, having somehow played out exactly like he had hoped it wouldn't. "Mom, dad." He made his way over to them, turning his back on the royals he couldn't be bothered to care about in that moment. "I'm so sorry. This? This was not their  
/fault."

Her mother lay a surprisingly comforting hand on his arm. The words that followed caused the blood in his veins to flow like ice. "We know, dear."

His father placed his glasses back on, a sign that Ben had clearly missed his own beast side coming to the surface. "Trust me, we are well aware as to who's fault this is." Sighing he took his wife's hand and pat his son's shoulder once. "It's yours."

They weren't as angry as they had been when he'd dreamed of the disastrous event. Not that the pure disappointment they showed was any better. He finally turned to his subjects, still keyed up after the encounter. Standing tall, he straightened his jacketand  
set himself to the task of smoothing things over with his classmates and future subjects.

Ben found them later, isolated at a table but with the rest of the people he considered friends circling like sharks. "Hey, don't worry about what happened." He rubbed Mal's shoulder and felt her tense under his touch. "Forget about that. Forget them.  
/Tomorrow, after the coronation, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

He looked over his shoulder, Audrey glaring at him. He mulled it over, realising suddenly what she was seeing. He had never, in the entirety of their six months of dating, been as hands on or as affectionate with her as he was with being with Mal. He  
/tried to slot the incident she'd urged into action as the cause of a broken heart, but that didn't seem right.

Sighing he lowered his head, wanting nothing more than to pull the girl up into his arms. "I have to go." He kissed her hair, and almost decided to fore go his duties all together when her hand shot up to grab his. "I'll see you all later."

Keeping his hand in hers as long as possible, he felt something in him die at the beaten look of the four kids. He liked them, all of them. Jay was energetic and competitive and genuinely wanted to succeed. Carlos was smart and witty and just deserved  
/a chance to be a kid. Evie needed to nurture her curious and creative nature. Then there was Mal. Mal needed to know that becoming her mother was not the only future she had.

Looking back over that last few weeksthey'd been there he realised that they had affected him more than he had thought. He was now prone to punching his friends as a way of greeting. He laughed more freely at the day to hilarity that was inherent

in

being surrounded by royalty and sidekick children. Most of all, he felt more like himself with a beast coming to life inside him.

"Doug!" He had retreated to the study his parent's grudgingly let him have on campus. "What can I do for you?"

"Mal apologised for her mother." The boy seemed shocked by the fact. "She apologised for Queen Leah's pain."

Lonnie stormed in after him. "Can I just say how glad I am that you broke up with Audrey?" She gave Doug a concerned once over when she noticed his proverbial short circuiting. "What's his problem?"

"He's in shock over Mal apologising for what Leah went through when Maleficent cursed Aurora." Lonnie rolled her eyes and gave the smaller boy a shove. "You were saying?"

"Mal reversed her magic on Jane's hair. So, Jane is being shunned by the princess brigade, again." Lonnie scoffed before continueing, "I want to knock all of them around on the Tourney field. Since I can't, though, I have to tell you it's like we've taken  
/fifty steps in wrong direction. The VK's are being very distant, and I'm sorry to say this but I'm worried about tomorrow."

He paled and cleared his throat. "We'll need to proceed with caution, I'm sure. I still trust them, though." He turned to Doug. "How about you, Doug?"

"I think caution is wise, but I'm banking on them doing the right thing."

"Just to be on the safe side," Lonnie sighed and continue, "I will keep close to Audrey and Chad. She's planning on standing as close as possible to step in when you denounce Mal."

"I'm not going to breakup with Mal." She raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Of course, Audrey would be thinking that's the only plausible outcome. Since I had to go gleefully, songfully and public pronounce my love for another girl. I should have talked  
/to her in private when I knew what was happening."

The prince and Lonnie spent the remainder of the evening discussing safety plans. Doug acted as a counter argument for their more ridiculous game plans. He was pleased with the mess, but he was sure they'd managed to cover the majority of their bases.

Lonnie was quiet for a moment after Ben had called the meeting to an end. "Um, the cookie Mal gave you?"

"Oh, that was a love spell." Her mouth popped open. "Yeah, I knew. Don't worry, that matter's been dealt with already."

That night was another restless one. When he closed his eyes, and sleep over took him he new almost instantly he wasn't having glimpses of his future, again. His dreams were manifestations of his hopes. Hopes that were washed away by looming cloud that  
/was the disaster ahead of them.

After waking up a third time, he got he got out bed to dress. Strung out and near insanity, he checked his clock. 1 a.m. was most assuredly not an appropriate time to call on a princess. Luckily for him, Mal wasn't one.

* * *

A/N: Just as heads up, the coronation will not be the end of this story. Cause alternate universe. Unfortunately, since I know my own creative flow, this may be where the updates give me the warm fuzzies. Love from this cheeseball writer.


	7. Days In The Sun Aren't Meant For Us

As romantic as throwing rocks at her window theoretically was, he knew she wouldn't appreciate the gesture. Instead, he used the main entrance and let his legs carry him the familiar trek to her door. He stood outside, wondering if the pounding in his ears was really just his own pulse, or if he was so in tune with her now he was hearing hers as well.

"How do you know exactly when I need you?" He sighed in relief when she opened the door. "I'm serious. You're always right there. I'm sure you're about to say something cheesy yet perfect, too."

She rolled her eyes with an air of annoyance. He felt her anxiety, though, saw it in the way her eyes darted down under his scrutiny. Without thinking, he reached forward and took her hand to lead her out of the building. He watched her at his side, the moonlight making her glow, as he lead her to one of the smaller gardens near the dorms.

"I can't stop thinking about you." She scoffed, a bitter sound that made his heart crack. "I'm serious. You are always on my mind. Whenever I'm not purposefully focussing on something, my brain defaults to Mal, high definition and surround sound."

"It's not real, Ben." She let out a defeated laughed and pulled her hand from his to wrap them around her midsection. "I'm nothing but a bad girl infatuation. You'd realise that if," she choked up for second but covered it with a cough. He decided to let her think he hadn't noticed. "You would be running back to your perfect pink princess if you weren't caught up in the thrill of it."

He quickened his pace to step in front of her. Using his height to his advantage, something he'd been eager to do since they started their metaphorical dance, he urged her backward. Her chest rose in a silent gasp as her back met the wall of the brick gate that surrounded the school grounds.

"I was being truthful. I want to be the one to teach you how to love." He considered moving in closer but realised staying where he was would do more to ease her. "The lake. Do you know it's name?"

She shook her head, hands pressing against the well to steady herself. "It's called the Enchanted Lake. That's why throwing the rock back would grant you a wish. Taking the rock would give you good luck before losing it's glow, but giving the rock back to the source of it's magic grants a wish."

"The lake is enchanted?" She was panicking now. "So, what? What are you saying?"

"It really was a good cookie, spell not necessary." He did move forward then, looking her over with hooded eyes. "For the flavour or my feelings."

"Ben, I-"

He cut her off, "no. I get it." He used the excuse he'd gift wrapped for her once upon another time. "You had a crush me, but I was with Audrey. You used magic because you wanted a chance and felt we couldn't happen on our own. Am I right?"

She sighed and seemed to relax a little. "You are so right!" Chuckling, she seemed unaware of the hand that lifted from the wall to touch his abdomen. "So, you aren't mad?"

"Well," he played at having to give it thought. "It's hard to be mad when all you did was speed things along. I was going to breakup with Audrey after the coronation. I'm actually a little grateful. Now, I get to have you by my side"

She looked up at him with similar wonder as the day she'd given him the potion. He was concerned that it felt like forever that he had been in love with her, and not merely a few weeks. She was so much more than a passing fancy. She wasn't a princess out to find true love and a king to call her own. She was an ambitious girl with goals and desires all her own that would not, could not, take a backseat for anything.

"So, you love me?"

He nearly lost control of himself. At the sound of her quiet inquiry, his hands shot into her hair and he found himself centimetres from her lips. Her breath fanned over his face, making him just as drunk as he had been so many times in his unrelenting memories of a life they were robbed of.

"Ben?"

He growled and suppressed the beast within, calling it to heal for her sake. "I am so desperately in love with you that if I kissed you now," and he rested his forehead against hers to try and calm his racing pulse. "I can assure you, if I kissed you, I would do everything in my considerable power to have a wedding immediately follow my coronation. I could do it. It would be nothing to have Fairy Godmother tie us to each other in ways that are so powerful not even your mother could break them."

"Oh."

"Our age? Nothing but a trifle. I'll be the king." His fingers tingled as her hair moved against them. "I would make you my queen, kick my parent's out of the west wing and then? Then I would take you and lock us away, and I can guarantee I wouldn't let you leave it against all the laws of propriety. I have a beast inside of me, Mal. A creature you've awakened that yearns for you, just as I do. It's a part of me, and for Auradon's sake, I want nothing more than to give into the desires it keeps reminding of."

Her eyes shot up to his, a faint emerald glow burning in them. "What's stopping you?"

He chuckled, it was strained as it clawed it's way out of his dry throat. "You don't deserve that." He hadn't realised they had started swaying to an unknown song she was humming. "You deserve to dictate how we proceed. I know what I want, but you need to decide for yourself. I want you to be sure. Anything less than your utter happiness would be the most horrendous curse I could imagine."

They stayed swaying in the garden until the early light of dawn turned the night sky a light grey. She felt so perfect in his arms. He eventually let her lead the way back to the dorms. He began to enter the building with her, but she stopped him. Taking his hand between hers, she raised it up and considered his ring with an absent minded smile. She then surprised him by nuzzling his knuckles before flipping his hand over and laying a tentative kiss on his palm.

"That's pay back for when you were spelled." She then turned her mouth back to hand and nipped, making him to groan. "And that's because I think maybe you need a reminder that I can be rather monstrous myself."

Her eyes flashed before she dropped his hand and finally entered the building. He was so high on her he didn't even noticed he had walked back to his dad's castle. The sight of Lumiere pacing hall went a long way in sobering him up,.

"What's wrong, Lumiere?" The older man paused and considered the prince with an unsure look that set him on edge. "What's happened?"

"It's the Helia girl. There's been an incident." He passed over the tablet he'd been holding and let Ben read through the report. "She's being held in custody to await trial until after your coronation."

Ben eyes scanned the document before him. "I don't understand. She wasn't happy but she wasn't insane." He chewed his thumb nail and reconsidered his assessment. "Or, maybe she was and I just was so preoccupied with my own problems I hadn't noticed."

"I couldn't say, your highness. When she was here the other day, I would have guessed she was distracted." Lumiere took the tablet out of Ben's numb fingers. "We can rarely regale in our small victories as duty lays further trials on our shoulders. Such is the curse of greatness."

Ben had been excited for the day he would be crowned. Even more so when he knew the whole kingdom would see Mal at his side. It was supposed to be a triumph, even with her mother's inevitable machinations.

He stepped out of the castle to see the limo waiting to take him to the carriage that awaited them just outside of Auradon Square. Upon her arrival they were carted off and paraded for the citizens as they moved through the heart of city and to Auradon Cathedral. The structure was where his parents had been married and his father had received his own kingly blessing two decades ago.

He felt his ring press against the palm of his clenched fist. He had removed it as soon as he had a moment to himself and away from prying eyes. It was going to be okay, he would make it okay. He would make her see he loved her and she would show the world she was a force for good to be reckoned with. Then together they would push forward into the future and fix the damage that had been done.

Still, she was like a statue at his side. "Hey," he took her hand in his and dipped down to meet her gaze. "Don't be nervous. All you have to do is stand there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you," was all she could muster in reply.

"Mal." He tried to swallow his anxiety, pulling on the feeling of her hand in his. "Will you wear my ring?"

She jerked her hand back in shock, and shook her with a forced laugh. "Not right now. I'm afraid it will just fall off." Then she looked down at the small box in her lap and shook her head. "I had made you an anti love potion. I had this ridiculous hope that you would still care about me without the spell."

"And I do."

She chuckled then her beautiful lips curled into a self pitying scowl that didn't belong to her face. "Who are we kidding, Ben? You don't have to fake it anymore. I'm not mad, and I'm not hurt. It was a doomed endeavour from the beginning. You can go back to Audrey after the coronation. I'm so sorry I ruined things for you." She sniffed. "I ruin everything I touch."

"Stop." She looked up at him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "First off, Evie will kill me if I make you cry and ruin all her hard work. Between you and me, it was entirely unnecessary, but probably wise. It makes you look less like a goddess, somehow. Maybe it'll help me control myself."

She gasped lightly as he took her hand back in his put the ring on her finger against her protest. "Secondly, I haven't been faking anything." He held her gaze while placing a kiss on the ring that was finally in its proper place. "You are so imperfectly perfect, I feel as if I've stolen a thousand far greater mens happy endings and am hoarding all for myself."

She was silent for a moment after his proclamation. In his dreams, the other him had enjoyed a much lighter moment with his Mal. He felt like the villain, having robbed her of the lighthearted love affair they should have had. Now, they were trapped within a merciless spiral that he was sure would be fraught with worse perils than the other world could ever imagine, Maleficent being the least of them.

Then Mal broke the serious moment and said, "at least they finally tailored you a suit that fits. Is Lumiere that bad with a measuring tape, or do you simply grow that fast?"

She snickered at his wounded pout. "Oh, honestly, Ben. Every time I see you your sleeves are too short and your pants?" She let her eyes drop leisurely and winked when they returned to his gobsmacked face. "Actually, he should definitely keep tailoring your pants."

"You've been checking me out?" The thought made his blood pound so fast he thought his heart would give out from the effort. "When have you managed this? I never noticed."

"A girl has to have some secrets." She tapped his nose playfully before pointing behind him. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

He took the box from her lap and instructed a footman to keep it safe. Keeping her hand securely in his, he lead her from the coach and up the steps of the cathedral. He looked up to where his parents were waiting, not sure what to expect from their passive faces.

"About the other day?" Mal was the first to break the silence and bestow an apologetic look on his parents. "I just-."

His father stepped forward and shook his head. "I told Ben this wouldn't be easy."

Ben kept his hands clasped in front of him and said, "you also told me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy."

Mal snickered as the king looked bewildered. "I did?" He surprised Ben by winking at the younger girl. "How very wise of me."

His mother smiled knowingly and reached forward to take Ben's hands. "We are very proud of you." She then gave Mal and encouraging nod before returning her loving gaze to him. "You keep listening to your heart."

His father sighed, and admitted, "you're going to make a fine King."

Belle dropped one of his hands to reassuringly lay her's on Mal's shoulder. Then his father lead them off to the side entrance where they would wait to be ushered in to stand with Fairy Godmother. Mal turned to him, clearly more nervous than ever.

"Wish me luck?"

She tried to smile but primarily still looked as if she wanted to cry. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her he knew that it would all work out. He knew that she would choose her own destiny and not her mothers.

Still, there was a time and a place. An order existed in the universe that couldn't be avoided no matter how many unwanted redo's they were forced to endure. She would make the decision on her own, like before.

So, he took a calming breath and began the long, solitary walk to Coronation Hall. His future subjects lined the aisle and he tried to focus on the dais at the centre of the great room, but his eyes kept sliding to her. She was letting her tears fall now, but there were no other signs to show her distress. Knowing the only way to ultimately ease her pain was to let the trial take place, he continued on.

Stopping in front his parents, he knelt. Fairy Godmother looked down at him shining eyes. His father bowed, and Ben noticed that he suddenly looked old and bit tired. With out the crown, he wasn't his father the king. He was simply Adam Beast, his dad.

The crown was then being placed on his head and he felt the full weight of the nation for the first time. His mother's eyes were misty as she passed the wand to its rightful owner. There was no turning back.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people's of Auradon with justice and mercy, so long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear."

The good fairy smiled and raised her wand. "Then it is my honour, and my joy, to bless our new king, Benjamin Florian Beast, of the United States of Auradon."

And it was over. He was king with the full blessings of the strongest power in the land. Mal looked around, shocked. She let out a shuddering breath and moved to join him, but the moment was taken from them.

Jane surged forward, Lonnie preoccupied as Audrey threw a tantrum. She ripped the wand from her mother's grasp, eyes wild. She immediately lost control, unable to handle such a strong magical conduit.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

Ben met Mal halfway up the stairs and stepped in front of her. His father took up a station between the frantic girl and Fairy Godmother and the Queen. Ben watched in horror as magic sparked in unruly discharges.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself." Mal gave a strangled cry and pushed passed Ben. "Bippity, boppity, boo!"

"Be careful, Mal."

He heard his mother's voice. He knew that he should check to make sure they were unharmed. His eyes wouldn't leave the girl marching up the dais. Her shoulders were set and she reached a calm hand out to take the wand with a firm grip.

"Get a hold of yourself." She used her free hand to keep some distance between them. "You are behaving like a child."

The girl in question lunged, still sobbing but Mal fended her back. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as she turned in a circle to observe the room. She locked eyes with Ben before letting her glowing gaze slide to the good fairy tucked safely behind the now former king.

"I can wield this. I'm the daughter of your polar opposite." She let her focus move to the entrance where her friends calmly made their way forward. "I am the heir of the dragon, daughter of the greatest mistress of darkness to ever exist on earth. I could command the very powers of hell itself if I so chose."

"Mal, don't do this. You aren't evil."

She gave a shuddering breath, her stony facade cracking. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm listening to my heart."

She looked to her friends, all of whom were becoming anxious as they waited for her order. "I wanna listen to my heart, too." She stepped down and made her way over to her friends, wand harmless at her side. "I wanna be good."

Evie released a heavy sigh and smiled at her. Jay took a moment to process this but ultimately smirked when Mal reminded him of Tourney victories and pizza. Carlos was the hardest to convince.

"You don't understand." His eyes were frantic with fear as he looked at the older girl. "Our parents, my mother, are going to be really mad. Mal, do you know what they'll do." She nodded and then sobbed as he began to cry. "Do you? It won't be just her fir closet this time, Mal."

Evie pulled him to her. Ben had never seen the boy look so small. "Cruella can't touch you here." Mal turned to him, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. "None of your parents can."

He watched as the kid choked out, "I choose good."

"Well, well." And a look of pure terror took over all their faces. Carlos was so petrified even his tear stops. "Isn't this revoltingly endearing."

Maleficent stood, tall and otherworldly at the Hall's entrance. Queen Leah screamed from somewhere behind him and he heard his own mother's gasp of shock. Diego cawed menacingly from it's preferred spot on her shoulder. The dark fairy moved slowly into the room, taking her time to soak up the reaction of the citizens around her.

"I'm back." She drew it out tauntingly and Ben blinked as he took in the face that was a harsh, hollow version of the girl he loved. "It seems I've stumbled upon another party where the whole kingdom, including my useless daughter, was invited except for me. I would have thought my message last time had been clear."

"Don't do this, mom."

"Silence!" Mal closed her mouth as commanded. "Let me break this down so we can brain storm where you went wrong, shall I? You duped the prince, who was dating Aurora's daughter. That was clever and particularly evil. Then you get invited to the coronation. No surprise, considering that literally everyone and their dog," she took a moment to let her eyes flash on Dude, "is invited to these over the top ceremonies. Like, christenings."

"You aren't that girl anymore, mother. You have me? Can't I be enough?"

"I was still talking." She screamed at the girl and the Dragon's Eye flashed. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Following procuring the invite, you snagged a front seat. Everything is lining up and so far a job very well done. But, Mal, can you find where you went wrong?"

Not letting her daughter speak, she reached out her free hand and Diego flew from his perch on her shoulder. "Wand me. Chop, chop."

She looked back at her friends, and even he could see they were all resigned to their fates. Then she looked down at her hands. The wand was there and he could see her desperation to please her mother, even if meant her death.

"No."

She shot him a terrified look and threw the wand with amazing accuracy into Fairy Godmother's waiting hands. "Bippity-boppity-!"

The last thing he heard was Maleficent's mockery of the good fairy. "Boo!"

 _Reviews give me warm fuzzies. Love from this cheese ball writer._


	8. Even As She Runs Way

When he could finally move, he surged forward an inhuman roar ripping from his lungs. Mal stopped him, her tear stained face the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. She soothed him and ran her hands over his chest, fingers grasping his lapels.

"Hey, it's okay." Her laugh was watery as she motioned to the whole room. "We kind of have this all wrapped up here."

He looked down at her, not knowing how to process what had just transpired. She had handled herself so differently than the Mal of his dreams had. Smiling, knowing he wouldn't trade her for any other version offered, he picked her up and spun her around excitedly.

Setting her down he kept his arms securely around her small waist. "I love you. You are amazing." She laughed and looked up at him with adoration. "Next time, though, I save you."

She snorted, "sure. How about we not let there be a next time. Okay?"

He leaned forward, attempting capture her lips, but she pulled back. "Hold that thought. I have to go take care of something."

She made her way over to where Fairy Godmother was scolding Jane. "-but you are in a serious time out."

"Fairy Godmother?" He watched as Jane then began apologising to Mal. "Jane, please. You did nothing that I hadn't goaded you into. Someone with such a good heart should have never been made to think she wasn't just as lovely physically."

The young girl looked on in shock as Mal ushered her mother off to a secluded corner. Ben tried to follow then, but a guard called his attention. He turned and there on the floor was a purple gecko sized lizard. A lizard that was hissing at him with a ferocity that could only be classified as adorable.

He passed on instruction to encase it under the his father's rose jar. "Hey guys. How are you all holding up?"

The three villain kids that remained looked up at him. Carlos was sitting on the ground, head between his knees. Evie passed an exhausted smile as she rubbed the younger boy's back. Jay was grumbling as he continued to pat down varies singed patches.

"What exactly happened?"

Jay said, through gritted teeth, "Maleficent went full dragon lady. She managed to get me a little, but I'll be okay. Nearly devoured Carlos and Dude. Evie fended her off by blinding her and then Mal stepped in. She had the wand, but didn't need it I guess."

"She shrunk her mother down to the size of the love in heart." He turned to see the two fairies coming up on them. "That's why it's so itty-bitty."

"Hopefully it's not permanent." Ben watched wide-eyed as Mal knelt to observe her mother's temporary habitat. "I learned to love, funnily enough. Maybe she can, too."

Jay groaned. "We aren't going to be all sappy, again are we?"

Mal stood, and said, "for goblins sake, I sure hope not. So, choosing good?" They nodded and Carlos coughed out his ascent from his place on the floor. "Great. Now, is there a more after this or can I nap?"

"Ha! No napping." Evie smiled as Doug made his way over to stand by her. "I've been told there will be quite the extravaganza, no adults, at the school."

Fairy Godmother gave a strained smile and nodded haultingly when the kids looked her way. "Yes. But do remember, you may have gotten an "A" in goodness class, but I can still take it back."

The hall began to empty after as guards cleared the attendees as injury free. For those who had suffered minor injuries from Maleficent's dragon form, Fairy Godmother made an exception and heeled them with her wand. As the stranglers exited, the six of them, the villain kids, Ben and Fairy Godmother remained.

"You guys should go on ahead." Mal began urging them on. "I'm going to stay behind with Fairy Godmother and discuss more permanent housing for my mom."

"Shouldn't I be present?"

Mal took his hand lay a kiss on his palm. "As King? Or as my boyfriend?"

"Both," he said.

She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you. Sadly, this is Fairy business. It doesn't fall under the category of either." He opened his mouth, brow lowering in concern. "Really, Ben. Go get the party under way and I'll figure this out."

Fairy Godmother nodded with a sad smile. Jay pulled him on and Carlos finally was able to stand up. All the kids passed the two one last look before disappearing through the double doors. Ben's heart was heavy as the doors closed behind them.

He had to be corralled and ushered through the process of preparing for the party. Evie had to keep reassuring him Mal would be fine. "It's all going to work out, Ben. I promise."

The way she said it made him feel more uneasy every time. When the party started, he tried to find her. An hour in, he tried to find her. When two hours had passed and he'd done all the mingling required as the new King he bailed.

"Mal?" He didn't bother knocking when he finally made it up to her dorm. "Mal?"

He heard a sniffle and turned to where Evie was sitting hunched over her sewing machine. She was still in her coronation dress. He looked around the room and spied a party version of Mal's dress on her bed and Evie's on hers.

"Evie, please tell me she's is hiding some where napping."

She choked out a bitter chuckle. "I'm sure she napped on the ride. She did on the way here."

Ben's blood froze in his veins. "Mal took all of the blame. Fairy Godmother was going to call a council meeting regarding the events leading up to and during your coronation." She paused to try and get her tears under control before continuing, "but she didn't want us to be in trouble for following orders."

He moved, putting a comforting hand on her back as he knelt beside her. "Evie, what happened."

"She's been sent back to the Isle." Evie sobbed and her head fell lower to rest on her hands. "She's gone, Ben! Mal is gone and I can't figure out how to bring her back."

His heart stopped. The room around him dimmed as he sunk further to the ground, unable to support himself. He felt his own tears began so slide down his face but couldn't catch his breath to make a sound.

"Alright, your majesty. Time to move." He felt himself being lifted, unaware of how long he'd been virtually catatonic on the girls' floor. "You can't stay here, man. Let's at least move this to your study. More seats there."

He let strong hands lead him down unrecognisable halls. A door opened, he heard it and then he was being guided into a chair. A feather like touch passed over his brow and he finally blinked.

"Evie?" She nodded, her face tear stained as she continued to wipe his face with a damp cloth. "Please tell me I'm having a nightmare."

She leaned back and seemed about ready to break, again. He frantically looked around the room to find Carlos and Jay stationed by his fire place. They were as still as statue with sick looks of their own.

"Ben," Evie said to get his attention. "Have you been dreaming of us? Of Mal?"

Shocked, he asked, "how did you know?"

Jay stiffly moved forward and produced what Ben recognised as Mal's backpack. He opened it and unceremoniously dropped a folder of loose leaf sketch paper in front of the king. He pulled one out and saw Mal's hand throwing Fairy Godmother's wand back to her.

"She started pushing these out shortly after we got here. She'd wake up in the night, drenched in sweat and terrified." Jay leaned forward, hands on Ben's desk for support. "Wasn't like that on the Isle, no matter the dream or punishment, she was never afraid. Until you."

Evie tentatively pulled one out, it was of Ben and Mal. They were older, and she had bangs. They were close, wrapped in a subtle intimacy that he had dreamed of so many times he lost count.

"I think she was afraid of what she was feeling. Honestly, she was so scared of what could happen we were all worried." Evie sniffed and moved away from him to sit on the arm of chair Carlos was stationed in. "She took matters into her own hands picked her own ending."

He pulled out picture, after picture. She'd drawn them, her mother, Evie. She'd drawn the Enchanted Lake and what looked strikingly similar to the boat Cotillion was held on.

"Who's this?" Jay looked at the proffered picture and scoffed. "So, he's on the Isle?"

"Harry Hook. Closest thing to a romance she'd had on the Isle. He'd steal her stuff and give her his portions of food. In exchange she didn't screech at him as much and would let him use her status to get away with stuff."

"Really?" Evie scowled. "Harry's a punk. She could have at least made a power play and found someone with more pull."

Carlos piped up, "it was while you were still in exile."

"Yes, Carlos I figured that part out myself." He grumbled an apology and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. We're all we have now."

"No." Ben stood and gathered the sketches to store in a drawer. "I won't let this happen. I'll get her off."

An idea hit him. "I'll go get her. That's what I'll do."

"You're kidding." Jay stood up and turned to his remaining friends. "He's joking, right?"

"I'm not!" Ben locked the drawer and pocketed the key. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed happy, all of us. Someone turned back time and everything got messed up along the way."

The three shared a look before Carlos leaned over and asked, "and how do you know this?"

"Helia, an acquaintance in Olympus, studies magic theory at New Thebes University. She and I have been conferring on what's happened. My dreams of late have been very detailed."

"Helia?" Jay's expression soured. "As in, Hercules' eldest daughter? What the goblin dung, Ben?"

"You know her."

"She acted as a mortal messenger for Hades. While she was there, she would make exchanges to smuggle stuff on the Isle for people."

Evie nodded thoughtfully. "Mom would exchange copies of her potions for new Make-up. Then suddenly she wasn't coming anymore."

"I was not made aware of this." He thought back to his father's meeting in Olympus. "That's why I haven't been allowed to sit in on any of those meetings. I thought I was getting away with something. I'm so stupid."

"Not stupid, just distracted?" Evie offered him the closest thing to comforting smile she seemed to be able to muster. "This is good news, though. Helia can sneak us onto the Isle. Ben, stop shaking your head. It'll work."

"No, it won't." He groaned and ran his hands over his face. "She had a break with reality and killed her husband. Preliminary reports believe she used some sort of ancient Grecian ritual to invoke Dionysius. He can apparently drive people to madness."

"I doubt that." Ben looked up to see Herc at his door. "She hated her husband but she wouldn't bring our Uncle into it."

He gave the Isle kids confused looks as he hesitantly entered the room. "She was pretty introverted. Kept to herself. Dad is shocked, but Milos is in denial. Mother is screeching at Hades."

"I'll be interviewing her before the trial. Maybe she'll tell me." He nodded as the boy bowed. "I'll pass on what I find out."

Herc gave one last cautionary look the kids that lined the room before leaving. Ben considered the new information. He couldn't leave the Helia matter unsettled. If what Jay had said was true, she could get them on the Isle without Auradon's detection.

"Evie, you're with me."

She stood, unsure as their new King used a commanding tone she was unfamiliar with. "Okay, but what are we going to do?"

He scribbled a quick note of instruction and passed it off to Jay. "Take this to my father's castle. Give it to Lumiere. He'll be the skinny Frenchman getting cursed out by his chess opponent in the main floor salon."


	9. I Was the Master of My Fate, but Not

Ben was rather surprised at how easily Evie slipped into the role of his advisor. It was just a cover he'd thrown out to have her at the rarely used detention centre with him. Yet, observing her cool attitude as they walked through the almost barren facility, he realised how well suited for it she was.

"Your majesty." He signalled for the guard to open the door, but the man hesitated. "Just be aware that she's had to be heavily sedated. She was a mess when we brought her in. I wasn't even sure if the banshee they'd delivered had ever been human."

Ben hoped his face didn't show his shock. "Yes. The king is aware. Open the door and call extra guards." Evie lay a steadying hand on his arm. "King Ben."

He nodded and watched as the guard cautiously opened the door. The room was grim, cold and almost quiet. The only sound was the frantic breathing of the caged animal it held.

Evie gave a nudge. He walked steadily into the room and the breathing sped up. At last, taking a final steadying breath of his own, he turned toward the table.

She was covered in blood. Her eyes were focused solely on him, not dilating under the harsh light above her. Her hands were manacled to the table, on a short chain, by thick leather straps. He could only assume her legs were similarly secured.

"Your majesty." He wanted to cringe at the raspy sound that she made as she talked. "And look, the Isle princess, Evie. Such regality in one place. I may faint."

"Helia, you've looked better."

She laughed, but then it caught in her throat. The manic woman in front of them started coughing and a guard peeked. Ben requested he bring water and the group waited for him to come back.

"They won't bring any." She took a few calming breaths and looked at him with hooded eyes. "They me be rusty on their prisoner protocols but I think "don't be in the room with the crazy lady" was standard."

"I ordered the guards to bring in some water."

She snorted. "Yeah, I was there. Don't you worry about it." She jerked suddenly and her face screwed up in pain. "It'll pass."

Her breathing sped up and her body seemed to crumple in on itself. She released a sound that didn't seem human to Ben's ears. It was one of pure, unadulterated pain. No holds barred soul searing hurt.

"What's wrong with her, Ben?"

He jumped at Evie's voice to his right. "I have an idea. I don't know how accurate it is. This is way different then what my dreams have been telling me."

Helia started to laugh at this declaration. "Dreams. We went over this your majesty, they aren't dreams." She took a deep breath then coughed out another halting peel of laughter. "Visions. They're glimpses of another life, a better life. It's like a greatest hits slide show meant to taunt and tease you into insanity."

"And you?"

She gave him a wide, toothy grin that conveyed no ounce of sanity.

They stayed like that for a while. From the corner of his eye he could see Evie measuring the woman up. Not with fear or concern but more a calculating wonderment. He could practically feel her trying to unravel the monstrous nightmare before her.

The door opened, hinges squeaked under with the force, and the two Isle boys came stumbling in. "The king is expecting us, dude. Ask him."

The guard, clearly flustered, glowered toward Ben. "I am. I apologise for not informing you sooner." He signalled the boys to move forward. "You may return to your post."

The guard gave the room a cautionary once over. When his eyes landed on the blood spattered girl in bonds, she gave a snarl and clicked her teeth in an exaggerated bite. He quickly pulled out and closed the door. The sound of the lock falling into place was deafening.

"So, Helia." She slid her eyes to Jay and he gulped. "Been a while. What have you been up to? Make any good deals lately."

"You asked for a lamp. I brought you a lamp."

Jay tensed and Ben almost chuckled at the embarrassed blush that began to creep up the boys throat. "I clearly meant a genie lamp. You brought me a desk lamp. Why would I want a desk lamp?"

She sniffed but couldn't keep her calm and began her raspy laugh once more. "Why wouldn't you? You never specified. The truest way to get what you want to is be clear and specific. Lest you be left with nothing for your troubles."

Carlos grabbed Jays arm to hold him back as the other boy made to lunge across the table. She calmed enough to stare him down with an unsettling calm. Quickly enough, Jay realised she really wasn't in her right mind and backed off.

"Ben, we have the package you asked for." Carlos passed the blue box across his friend and into the kings eager grasp. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I have no idea. Seemed like a good starting point, though." Ben hoped he sounded calm as he opened the box and pulled the delicate treat out. "If this doesn't work, we call Fairy Godmother."

The others nodded. Ben took the seat that was opposite Helia. She considered him with a cocked head and resumed her chuckling.

"This is an anti-love potion." She paused and raised a brow. "I haven't known you long, but I would I think it's been long enough to know you're smarter than you let on. You came to me with concerns about the love spell Mal had put me under. Said it would make me go crazy."

Evie let out a frustrated sigh. "Jay, it's a good thing you're wearing your gloves." She reached down and plucked the sweet from Ben's hands. "And I hope you, you psychotic Demi-brat, like chocolate. Open wide."

Jay moved quickly around the table, his face betraying all the disgust he was feeling for his task. Helia's breathing sped once more as she hissed and snarled. Jay made a grab at her jaw and she bit down on his thumb. He cursed, shook his hand and made another determined grab.

The two struggled for a few seconds before the boy won and managed to pry open her mouth. Evie sloppily shoved the potion into the hissing mouth, grimacing as spittle and crumbs flecked her glove covered hand.

When the majority of the treat was in Helia's mouth both Jay and Evie forced the girl to consume it. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Ben would have found it comical to watch the Isle kids force her to chew and then subsequently swallow it. The group held their breath as her breathing continued its frantic pace and she began jerking violently. Suddenly, she stilled and her breathing all but stopped all together.

"Helia?" Her chest heaved and then she released a rather loud snore. "Is she asleep?"

Jay lifted her head and it rolled back and then to the side. Her mouth hung open and she was indeed snoring, only at a much more subtle volume than the initial release had been. Jay and Carlos snorted and Evie lowered her head into her hands.

Ben began laughing so hard the three jumped in surprise. "She's asleep. Of course." He sobered up and nodded at the dousing woman. "I slept clear through to lunch the day after the Enchanted Lake had washed away Mal's love spell."

He stood up, leaned over the table and clapped his large hands right in front of Helia's face. She stirred, but didn't wake. He repeated the action three times. The fourth time yielded the reaction he was hoping her as her eyes shot open and she proceeded to scream.

Jay's hand flew back to her mouth to stifle the sound. The others covered their ears until the noise ebbed. Helia's eyes darted around until they settled on the King.

She bit hard on Jay's hand, again, and he let out a yelp. "You taste like a gym sock," she ground out. "Where am I?"

"Detention Centre on the south boarder of Auradon Proper. There's been a development." She looked down at her hands questioningly. "You've been detained, clearly. You had an attack."

"Yeah. You had an attack in the sense that you attacked your husband." Carlos grumbled from behind him. "He's dead. You're covered in his blood. In case you hadn't noticed."

"Well, I did eat a whole batch of batter of that love spell. Makes sense. It was the only outcome I could foresee when I began down this road."

Ben leaned back and crossed his arms. "So, you did know what you were doing. You're brother is worried. He stopped by my office and said you weren't close to your husband. Why couldn't you simply divorce him instead of trying to spell yourself to love him?"

"Please. I never wanted to love him. It was a political marriage." She shivered as she looked down at her blood stained hands. "My uncle Ares arranged it. Dinos is a general in Olympus' army."

"Was."

"What?" She blinked, and nodded slowly. "Right. Dinos was a general."

"Olympus doesn't have an army." Ben's own smirk fell when he saw hers. "Olympus has an army?"

"Ben!"

He glared at her in earnest. "We're going to talk about that later." She shrugged. "Why did you eat it, then? Who were you trying to love?"

"Herself, Ben." Evie was looking the girl over with a critical eye. "Am I wrong?"

"The princess is right." She lowered her gaze and continued, "I've always had issues with myself. I hate who I am. There are many things I would change if I had the power."

"Even the godlike strength."

Helia smiled sadly and looked down as she clenched her fists experimentally. "Especially my strength. What's the point of strength you haven't earned? It's our trials that make us."

"This just got way too heavy."

She jerked around to give Jay a sarcastic glare. "I'm covered in my husbands blood, being detained in a centre that was built solely to ease the minds of Auradon's citizens and my philosophical musings are heavy? You need perspective."

"Helia!" To Ben's left, Carlos glared at the woman. "You will be sent to the Isle of the Lost for killing your husband. You need perspective."

She looked ready to retort but swallowed whatever ire was rising. "Doesn't matter. Where's Mal? Shouldn't she be in on this montage of good cop, confused cop?"

"She's been sent back to the Isle."

Helia shook her head. "No. That's not right. Why was she sent back?" Helia glared at the members of the room. "How could you let this happen?"

"Fairy business." Ben scowled, feeling the words bring a bad taste to his mouth.

"No, I'm serious. I don't think that's how this went down last time." She tried to raise her hand, but the cuffs stopped her. "From what I can gather she was here the whole time. I mean, most likely."

"Well, she's been shipped back. Which leads us to why we're here."

Helia chuckled, but it now sounded hallow. "Right! You want me to sneak you onto the Isle so you can get your girlfriend back."

Ben blinked. "Exactly."

"Looks like my hands are tied, your highness." She shook her cuffed wrists to emphasis her point. "Also, I guarantee there will be no trial. Olympus will deal with me. We handle our own."

Jay groaned, "you've got to be kidding me."

"So, we break you out." Ben turned to Carlos in surprise. "Ben pardons us and then you get taken back into custody when we get back."

"I'll do it." Her fingers twitched as she she looked around the room. "I knew what would happen if I took that spell. I'll help."

For the first time in two days, Ben felt something close to relief until he heard Jay scoff. The Isle boy was measuring the girl up, clearly not trusting her. She didn't turn from Ben as a smirk retook her face.

"In exchange for what?"

She raised a challenging brow. "I never have to go back to Olympus, again."

Ben began to seriously doubt the plan as they waited in the limo at magical bridges entrance. "How is this supposed to work, again?"

"I believe the question you're really chomping at the bit to ask is: Do gods have more power than the Fairy Godmother?" Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open, sighing in clear relief. "The answer is no. They only have the amount of power allotted to them by their number of worshippers. It's just different than fairy magic, is all. Makes it possible to have a backdoor sometimes."

Ben's eyes widened. "You'll have to explain that some time." Helia shrugged and signalled them to get out of the car. "So, who are we meeting, again?"

"My old supervisor, also my kind of uncle." A god Ben actually recognised flitted down from the sky with a flourish of footwork. "Hermes."

He lowered his mirrored aviators to grant her a wink. "So, the murderess wishes to be punished on her terms? Exiling yourself?"

"You know why I asked for your help, Hermes."

The man, a surprisingly young looking tanned, blonde and lean greek was in a pair of sweats and a distressed v-neck. He was taller than Ben, which was intimidating for the young king. With all this taken into consideration, Hermes managed to pull of a fairly carefree air as he took in the kids before him. Still, there was some sort of understanding that flashed in his eyes when he returned his focus to Helia before he readjusted his shades.

"Right. Save the fairy, save the world."

"Dick."

"I thought you wanted my help?" She waved off his ire with a flick of her wrist. "Fine. Only cause I like you. You know, you'll have to face the trials, though, right? If history is repeating itself, there's no getting out of it. No matter what flag you decide to hide under."

"I'll deal with that later." Ben watched as the two squared off. "Come on, Hermes. She won't be able to fly under the radar there for very long, if at all."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

With that, he dislodged a backpack from his right shoulder. A bag Ben had somehow failed to notice. It was an antique "Hercules vs the Gorgons" pack that made Helia flinch when she saw it. Hermes chuckled and tossed it her way.

"That will get you across the pond and through the border without setting off the alarms." With a sarcastic salute, he clicked his heals and then he was floating. "And, the pretty princess with the blue hair? Call me when you're legal."

"Get lost, you letch."

"Gone, babe."

Then he was.

"So, your uncle-?"

"Yeah, he's a god. You can't take what they say with a grain of salt. Unless they're cursing you. Ignore the flirting." She paused as she began rifling through the bag she clearly wanted to burn. "Actually, watch out for that if there's shapeshifting involved. If they go through the energy to shift you into a plant, or an animal, or an element, get a restraining order."

Evie looked like she was going to be sick, and not because of the worn Dock Martins Helia was handing off to her. The young woman proceeded to meat out pairs of winged shoes to the rest of the party and then shoved her own feet into a wrecked pair fo sneakers. Tossing their normal shoes into the nearly empty pack, Helia demonstrated her ease in the footwear by seamlessly levitating a near 3 inches off the ground.

"How?"

She tapped her head and winked. "All thought. Good thing you lot aren't the "all beauty and no brains" type. Not losing your focus so you don't fly off into the sun, or drop into the water isn't something that can be done idly for the first flight."

The group took some time, but soon enough they were able to jerkingly mimic her efforts. Helia encouraged them as they slowly flew across the water toward the Isle. When they came up to the barrier, the Auradon kids all paused on instinct.

"These shoes are god magic. It's not even really magic. It's more like a state of being. We'll be able to get through." She shook the pack on her shoulder. "We have a pair for Mal. This is going to be fine. Hardest part is going to be finding her and getting her back to the coast."

Ever the leader, Ben gulped and moved forward. Helia remained facing the group as she flew backwards and passed easily through the barrier. Ben followed, sighing in relief as he passed through easily. The others exchanged last worried filled looks before following suit. A shiver passed over the group collectively as they touched ground.

They had successfully made it to the Isle, which was sadly going to be the easiest part.

 _A/N: I promised this story wasn't going to end with the coronation. I hope this was worth the wait. I'm varying a bit from Disney's take on the legend of Hercules and their presentation of the gods. I'm sorry about this for hardcore Disney fans, I just prefer the more traditional idea of the old Greek gods and am kind of making my own version. I hope you can forgive me for this. As always, your reviews are encouraging and appreciated. Thank you for your patience and for reading. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
